totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
All Star Smackdown!
Summary. Plot Welcome to the All Star Battle Finale (which come to think of it deserves a new name, don't you think? I like Total Drama: All Star Battle better. wink emoticon New Host, New Name!). Earlier today, we asked our finalists to record their thoughts in the confessional booth one last time, so let's hear it!! In the confessional, Anne Maria reveals that after looking back on her time on the show, she's surprised that she made it as far as she did and should have been gone long ago. She wishes to have a party with all her "girlies" back at home and put away the money for safe keeping. (No kidding!! After starting fights with just about every villain, she's lucky to even be alive!!) Mike reveals that he is happy with all he personally accomplished this season with him coming out to his parents, taking on Alejandro head on, and his relationship with the incredibly hunky Trent. If he wins, he'd like to give back to his parents. Plus, being the only guy left in the competition doesn't hurt! (This boy is too good for his own good.) Gwen is super stoked to be the only person to make the finale twice and is ecstatic that she made it here without a boy's help this time. She reveals that she got an early admission into an Art Academy in France and the money would just absolutely help her out on so many levels. (BORING!!) And lastly (but not...least-ly?), Bridgette is huddled in a ball revealing that she doesn't even remember what she wanted to do with the money. After Heather, Noah, B, Scott, Dawn, and Alejandro..., she doesn't think she deserves the money. She wanted to open up an animal rescue reservation on the beach, but all she's really wanted to do was win. (Boo-hoo, get mean again!! I like Evil Bridgette!!!) I gather the finalists to the battlegrounds where I so graciously bring back the eliminated contestants to help out with the excitement. (NOAH'S BALD XDD!!!) AND WAIT....Are Alejandro and Heather...DATING?!?!?!?!!?!?!? (O_O *BARF*) We ask the eliminatees to sit down in the pews of the finalist they are supporting in the finale. (Team Anne Maria includes Sierra, Lightning, Noah, and Tyler. Team Bridgette includes Heather, Alejandro, and Scott. Team Gwen includes Duncan, Jo, and Eva. Team Mike includes Trent, Zoey, Dawn, and B). We also have an even bigger announcement! During the Aftermath Show, Harold and Sadie brought back the previous four winners and assigned them a finalist to help them during the challenge!! DJ will be helping Bridgette, Cody will be helping Anne Maria, Courtney will be helping Gwen, and Brick will be helping Mike! The final All Star battle will be a race up to the top of Mt. Chris through several obstacles that are homage to the previous four seasons. On the ground layer we have nothing but the finest of lava in homage to Season Three. Get past this and you will make it to Wawanawkwa Isles, a moat of swamp water that is guarded by mutated shark Fang, in homage to Seasons One and Four. The final layer will be a race to a sword that is guarded by Sir Chef, the Evil King and his meatball gun, in homage to Season Two. At the end of each layer, a contestant will be eliminated until the final two race to the sword. Whoever pulls out the sword will be crowed the ultimate Total Drama ALL STAR!! The previous winners will only be able to take down the competition and help their finalist get through the next level!!! Any questions? No? Well then....LIGHTS. CAMERA. ACTION!!!!!!! (It's great to be back!!!) Gwen and Courtney get a lead as Courtney tells Gwen that she will not be helping a loser, so she better win. (Gwen looks like this --> -.-) Courtney wonders how are they supposed to cross the lava, but are ambushed by Anne Maria and Cody. Cody apologizes to Gwen as the two are close, but Anne Maria is hot and he needs to help her win!! Cody unwillingly charges at Gwen, only to be knocked out by Courtney. Anne Maria, remembering the toxic waste from the previous season, grabs a really long bamboo stick and charges, using the stick as a pole vault to get through to the other side. Impressed by this, Courtney makes Gwen do the same, which she is successful at. Mike and Brick arrive at the scene only for Courtney to growl at the two. Courtney prances on Mike to prevent him from crossing only for Mike to tell Brick to do something. Brick, who doesn't believe it is ever right to hit a lady, wonders what to do only for Courtney to pounce on him as well! (This girl is AMAZING!!!) At the starting line, Bridgette is crouching, telling DJ that she doesn't deserve to win after the horrible things she did this season. DJ, understanding her, tells her to get up and get out there! Sure she played the game wrong, but what matters is that she didn't let it take over completely. With a kiss, Bridgette gets up and makes a run for it. Their kiss, for some reason, gave the couples permission to make out, including Alejandro and Heather. (NO. STOP THAT RIGHT NOW. THAT IS DISGUSTING!!!!!!) Bridgette and DJ make it to the lava only to find Courtney taking on Mike, Cody, and Brick all by herself. DJ tells Bridgette he loves her and throws her over the lava, landing on the other side. Bridgette thanks DJ and makes it to the second level, unfortunately eliminating Mike from the competition. In the confessional, Mike reveals that he is afraid of Courtney now. (I don't blame you!!) On the second level, Anne Maria and Gwen are struggling to get in the water with Fang staring them down when Bridgette joins the two ladies. Bridgette comes up with a plan for the three to swim at different parts of the water and whichever two Fang doesn't go after will go on. Untrusting of Bridgette due to her previous actions, the three agree and jump in. Fang goes after Anne Maria, recognizing her from Revenge of the Island. Gwen and Bridgette, unsure of what to do, stare at Anne Maria in worry. In the confessional, Bridgette states that there is only one way she can truly redeem herself. Bridgette tells Gwen to make a run for the sword and jumps back in the water, calling out to Fang. Fang, about to attack Anne Maria, looks back at Bridgette, and swims towards her, allowing Anne Maria to leave the water. Bridgette yells Good Luck out to the girls as she swims out down the waterfall with Fang following her. Shocked by her sacrifice, Gwen and Anne Maria climb up to the final layer together, making the final two. (Seriously, I found the whole theatrics of it all to be overly dramatic, though I applaud Bridgette for JUMPING DOWN A WATERFALL WITH A MUTANT SHARK ON HER TAIL!!!! XDDDDDD My producers have asked me to state that Bridgette will be fine and only hurt herself A LITTLE!...boo!!!) On the final level, Anne Maria tells Gwen that she has all sorts of mad respect for her and believes that after everything they went through together, the two stayed true to themselves and shakes her hand. Gwen congratulates Anne Maria, telling her "Let the best Woman win!" (I hate when Friendship and Finale are joined together in the same sentence -.-) Chef begins shooting at the two girls, who are both hiding behind boulders. Gwen tells Chef too bad he can't shoot both, as the two girls make a run for the sword. Chef aims and shoots knocking out someone and allowing.... .... ... .. . GWEN TO PULL OUT THE SWORD!!!! GWEN WINS ALL STAR BATTLE!!! GWEN WINS ALL STAR BATTLE!!!!! The previously eliminated players all walk on the final layer to congratulate Gwen, as well as Anne Maria, who is cleaning out pieces of meat from her hair. Courtney, in a moment of pure happiness, plants a big kiss on Scott, only for the two to look away, blushing. DJ walks on with Bridgette in his arms, telling her he's proud of her, and the two shares another kiss as well. Trent grabs Mike and gives him a kiss. Lightning goes in for a kiss with Jo, but Jo slaps him away. And while they were at it, Alejandro gives Heather a kiss. (NO. STOP IT. THIS IS PURE MADNESS. PG RATING PEOPLE!!!!!) Just then, the ground begins to shake. Terrified by this, Sierra asks what they used to get the sword in the rocks, to which Chef replies with a fracking machine. (WOAH!!! WHAT PART OF PG RATING DON'T THESE PEOPLE GET?!!?!?) Noah, panicking, lets everyone know they can't use a fracking machine on an island this small!! As the ground begins to shake, and everyone realizing the flaw in the system, I yell out every man for themselves!!! Everyone runs off and everyone makes it to the boat at the Dock of Shame as the island begins to erupt. (WAIT...Camp Wawanawkwa was a volcano!?!?! .-.) Well, see you next season I guess!! Probably with a whole new cast. Who knows? One thing's for sure, you better stay tuned!! I'm back baby and bringing the drama to a whole new level!!! But for now, I'm Chris McLean, and this has been Total Drama: ALL STAR BATTLE!!!!! Trivia * This episode features the most eliminations in a single episode, with three. Gallery Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales